1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wide-angle image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact wide-angle image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical lens systems is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,470. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smartphones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and Tablet PC, the requirements for high resolution and better image quality of modern compact optical lens systems has been increasing significantly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical lens system.
Although other conventional optical lens systems with five-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031. Although better image quality and larger field of view are obtained, the total track length of the optical lens system is thereby too long which might result in a larger size optical system. Moreover, it is thereby not favorable for keeping the optical lens system compact while maintaining a large field of view. It is also not favorable for assembling the lens elements by having an excessive air distance between lens elements since the structure of the optical lens system might thereby be loose.